Races
All races and beings that inhibit the Oderian Universe can be found here Divine Divine beings are those who helped create or maintain the universe. - Fundamentals - The Fundamental brothers and sisters banded together to create the universe to live forth in it. They are above all the other Divine and are the universe. While they were sentient before the creation of the universe, it is still debated among the lower Divine if they still aware of what goes around in the universe after they blended to form it. * Suniva, the Fundamental of Space and time. As the oldest Fundamental, he is considered the most powerful of the symbiosis, as he is the only fundament that can survive without his Brother and Sisters. * Virii, the Fundamental of Energy. She encompasses all energy and matter in the Universe. * Amu, the Fundamental of Life, progress and creation. She gives meaning to her older brother and sister by interpreting their rules and shape them into something meaningful. She is considered the smartest of the Fundamentals, and taught her brothers and sister to create the lesser Divine. As a byproduct of her existence, she created Ori. While she hated her younger brother at first for tearing down her creations, she eventually saw how their powers could work together to continue an infinite cycle of creation. * Ori, the Fundamental of Death, decay, entropy. Created as a byproduct of the existence of Amu, he was considered to be an outcast at first. While Amu was trying to sculpt her older sister to her image, Ori was convinced that all should be at their most basic level. When Amu finished her sculpture of the universe, she realised that her task was finished. She had nothing more to create. Ori offered to slowly tear her creations down, with the help of Suniva. As Virii slowly returned to her most basic state, Amu gained new opportunities to create again. This set a cycle of infinite creation in motion that endured since the dawn of time. While Suniva and Virii are the Universe, Amu and Ori give meaning to their existence. On the other hand, Amu and Ori do not actively exist in the known ethereal planes and become meaningless without their older Brother and Sister. - Creators - The Creators were made by Amu as a final creation to continue perfecting the Universe before her powers became one in the symbiosis of the now fully formed Universe. The Creators cooperated with the Concepts to create stars, planets and living beings. The Circle of Life made sure that both Amu and Ori were equally pleased by these creations. The only named creators were those who helped create the world of Oderia. * Gaia, the creator of the physical world. * Adam, co-creator of the Human species. He shaped half of the species in his image. He was slightly jealous of Eve's creative skills, and made his half of the species slightly stronger, slightly taller and slightly more durable than Eve's half. * Eve, co-creator of the Human species. She shaped half of the species in her image. She tried to please Amu with her artistic skills and made her half slightly smarter and more passionate than Adam's half. * Kim'Lor, creator of the Dragon species. The Dragon species was created with the aid of the Fire, allowing these creatures to spew flames and endure heat that was normally fatal to a mortal creature. - Angels - Angels were the most common Divine beings. The birthhome of the Angels was Heaven, and most lived here. A few of the more powerful and prominent Angels were: * Azrael, Angel of Death, and guardian of the realm of Fernum. Azrael was responsible for making sure that mortals would shed their soul and that the souls of the world would be redispersed into the universe. Azrael is a powerful and feared Angel among the divine, and is one of the few Angels that have more influence than the Creators. While repsecting her brother Raphael, she often claims being servant only to Ori and Amu themselves. * Raphael, Angel of Life and Healing. Raphael was responsible for cleaning up Gaia after the devastation that was left behind after the war between the Solonend and the Styx ended. He oversees birth of mortals and keeps the balance of magical energy in check. Mortal Mortal creatures were different from the Divine in that their existence was finite, they were mortal. After a certain lifespan, their soul would re-disperse among the universe to be used again. - Dragon - Dragons are large creatures capable of flight. Dragons are also highly inclined to magic, and are on of the few mortal creatures that naturally have control over multiple forms of magic. Dragons can grow very old, with the common life expectancy in the hundreds of years. One of the oldest dragons ever was around a thousand years old when it died of old age. Dragons are also quite intelligent, and have excellent memory. While dragons are incredibly powerful, they have a hard time reproducing and produce very little offspring naturally. This stirs a constant fear of extinction in the dragons, making them generally quite peaceful but highly territorial. Dragons were kept as machines of war for both the Solonend as the Styx in the elder days. In modern days, most dragons reside within the mountains of the island ........ In order to help them eat or reproduce, dragons have called upon the creativity of Humans. Humans have ways of making Dragon reproduction more bearable and easier. For this help, the Dragons supply humanity with their knowledge, wisdom, and the valuable materials found on the Island. Some Dragons reside near the World's Heart and live in harmony with Humans. Dragon scales is one of the thoughest armor in the known world, and is highly valuable In the world of men. The Solonend took several dragons with them in their exile to the void, and started to engineer their own dragon species. These Void dragons are even more massive than normal dragons, and are enormously powerful. The Solonend use these beasts as carriers of full flying warships in their war machine. - Solonend - the Soloned were one of the two major species in the elder days. Solonend were highly attuned to the forms of magic and were masters of the mind, possesing skills like Telepathy and limited Telekinesis. They were physically frail though, and not large in numbers. As their magical war with the Styx climaxed and the world became totally devastated, the Solonend looked for a place to hide and survive. They found this place in the Void and fled the dying world with a few of their species and supplies that helped them overcome the hostile Void. In the Void, the Solonend slept for millenia while slowly mutilating until there was little physical left of them. The Solonend has ascended into wraith-like beings with great control over magic and the mind. As the Solonend transformed, their hatred for the Styx only grew, and they vouched to reclaim the now recovering world before the Styx did. In their wraith form, the Solonend were near immortal, becoming essentially timeless in the darkness of the Void. The Solonend's weaknesses laid in their strenghts, and could only be killed via magic or within their own mindgames. - Styx - The Styx was the second dominant species in the world during the elder days. Styx were strong and tall creatures, but were not as smart or magically inclined as the Solonend. The Styx used captured Solonend technology to evacuate some of their species to the Underworld. Now in the realm of the dead itself, the remaining Styx became immortal due to the fact that their spirit couldn't pass through the World's Heart anymore. They were also enslaved by Azrael, the Angel of Death, to make her work easier. Some Styx got free over the millenia and built several cities in the Underworld, but did not try to return to the Overworld as they had no technology nor magical powers to do so. These settlements were eventually discovered by humans when they began experimenting with the Solonend Portal in Dragonville. The now stable gateway between the realms marked a rebirth for the Styx species as trade and transportation was now feasible between the worlds. - Kraken - Krakens were huge sea monsters surrounding the Archipelago of Oderia. These creatures feasted on the byfaring sea vessels of humanity, and were the reason humans could not leave the archipelago for centuries. They played a large part in the folklore of Oderian humans, with many seeing the sea monsters as hands of Azrael. - Human - Humans are the current primary inhabitants of the Oderian Archipelago. Humans were created by Adam and Eve to populate Gaia's world. Humans are a creative and problem-solving species. Early humans nearly went extinct during the Magic Wars, being slaves for both the Solonend and the Styx. After they were abandoned and the other two species died out and fled the world, Humans were free to thrive. Adapting to the hostile environment. Some humans acted as a natural absorption sponge for the poisonous magic elements in the air and while most of them died, some survived to learn to channel the magic. The Angel of Life, Raphael, decided to step in and controlled human birth since then. Every one-hundreth human born would act as a sponge by being attuned to magic. The actual magical direction that the newborn is attuned to is random, but tends to favor towards an equilibrium of the five magical directions. Humans tend to live around 80 years, while some of the more venerable humans can reach an age of 100 years old, although this is a rare occurrence. Cloaker, Healer and Augmenter wizards tend to live longer than other humans, thanks to their skills that help them survive otherwise insurvivable situations. After thousands of years of living without the Solonend and the Styx, Humanity spread to most parts of the world, with a large population spread around the archipelago of Oderia. Many great cities were build on the archipelago, like Amen-Ra and Laventhorpe. Here is where humans eventually discovered the ruins of Solonend and Styx cities and technology. By fixing and engineering the Solonend Portals, Humanity became the first mortal species to make stable connections between the Overworld, the Underworld and the Void. The Solonend became furious and hell-bound on reclaiming their old homes in the Overworld, and a cold war broke out between the humans of Oderia and the Solonend of the Void. Contact between humans and the Styx was more peaceful, and resulted in cordial trade. While the connection between the Overworld and the Underworld resulted in friendship between the Humans and the Styx, the Angels in the Underworld were not happy that humans could now step between the realms of life and death, and that the trapped Styx could return to the living realm. This glitch in the 'system' caused Angels like Azrael and Raphael to take humanity serious in a manner that no Divine had ever done before.